As the information technology advances, the touch screen technology has been progressed from low end to high end products. Based on the operation mode, the touch screen technology is divided into four categories, including resistive touch screen, capacitive touch screen, infrared touch screen and surface acoustic wave touch screen.
However, all four categories of touch screens require a corresponding touch control object (e.g., a finger or stylus) to physically contact the touch screen. In doing this, the user must be positioned in close proximity with the touch screen. However, due to the physical contact of the touch control object on the touch screen, surface wear and tear of the touch screen may occur.
The disclosed photosensitive structure and photosensitive display substrate are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.